Submissive
by kai-kakashi
Summary: Craig's been naughty, he's being 'punished' for it X)


**Howdy! This is my first time writing a one shot so I hope that it's okay and all. Enjoy! :)**

Submissive

The room is warm with little chills from the slither of open window, causing goosebumps to prickle over his tanned skin.  
The only sound is the tapping of pens onto paper, and the time keeping clock.  
He looks at the white board and flicks his chocolate orbs to my seat, where I would be sat, and smiles smug, the dimples in his cheeks prominent.  
His thick fingers drift up to an ear and twiddle with the cigarette behind it, occasionally he would pull the object down to his nose and sniff, because it smells like me.  
It would take Kenny seconds to notice that I'm not sat there, that he can actually see the board properly without having to lean or look around my tall frame.  
That he could tap his ragged little boots against the back of my chair and not hear me threaten him about it.  
I hated people tapping.  
He would wait till the bell rang, picking up on the constant tick-tock just as Clyde had, because that's what I always did; I listened for the ticks and counted to sixty, it kept me relaxed and helped me when I was agonizing over the need of tobacco, it being the second substance of my life.  
I fidget as Clyde does in his seat, the muscles of his thighs pressing tightly against the jean of his pants. I swallow thinking about it.  
Those bare thighs pressed against the back of mine, nails digging to my hips, heavy breathing...  
Not an ounce of fat on that body, that alluring athletic body.  
Flexing my fingers I find it hard to move, my body aching from this position of restraint.

Lunch time comes about and I know that Clyde is spending far too much time considering what he should eat, feeling that he has to choose for the both of us, almost as if I myself was there to eat it.  
They all gather onto the same table as always. Tiny glances are given amongst the faces of our friends, but Clyde remains oblivious, a satisfied smirk lingering on his plump lips; he knows where I am.  
He would join in with conversation till Kenny would nudge him with an elbow  
"I'm going out for a cigarette, coming?" The tiny blonde's eyes turn mischievous, much like he always seemed to be.  
He knew where I was too.  
"Sure, food first." As always, the bane that I always had to bust through, food first, Craig second.  
It always made me chuckle because Clyde would hunch over his food as though he was guarding a chest of gold, and don't even think about stealing a French fry, I got the four dotted scar on the back of my hand that way.  
I flex my fingers the muscles moving stiffly, trying to fight back pins and needles.  
"Wait, you don't smoke?" Kyle's green eyes squint as he dabs a chip into ketchup.  
Clyde's eyebrows would shrug at the question that Kyle was bound to ask.  
"He does when Craig isn't out to play" Kenny would chuckle when he finished speaking and place the tip of a cigarette between his lips.  
"Yeah, where is Craig anyway?" Stan would ask, the pair of them always needing to know everything.  
Clyde would swallow, having finished his food before everyone else; as usual.  
"He's grounded." He and Kenny both stand  
"Grounded from coming into school? That doesn't make any sense." Kyle and Stan share a sceptical look which Clyde returns with a nonchalant shrug.  
"As long as he learns his lesson"  
"And what lesson would that be?"  
Kenny would chuckle, standing of to the left, at Stan's question. They all put their trays away and leave through the fire exit doors at the side of the hall.  
"He spoke out of term, so he's being told off for it" Clyde shrugs again, that ugly red jacket set on his broad shoulders, naturally. They all walk around the back of the school to the smoking corner.  
He wasn't secretive parse', it just wasn't really any of their concern.  
Clyde lights the little white stick but holds it in his fingertips, watching it burn and absorbing the thick musky scent, he breaths it like he's breathing in me.  
I shiver my mind raking up the memory of him smelling my neck, the content sigh that would follow a gravelly grumble from his throat.  
Turning my eyes towards the open window my skin prickles from the chill. My hands were drawing numb and my head felt heavy, still I couldn't stop smiling.  
It wouldn't be till physical education when Clyde would really start to miss me there, watching me secretly as I got changed, while I acted as though I didn't know he was looking, as if those dark depths weren't crawling over my skin.  
Clyde was the easiest person to tease, I didn't even have to look at him, which is pretty much how I got into this situation, not that I regretted it.  
I'm not allowed to speak unless Clyde lets me, I'm not allowed to eat, drink, do pretty much anything unless Clyde lets me otherwise I'll be punished for it.  
What the others think is a silent and stoic person is in fact a Craig that has to live his life based around Clyde's ever talkative eyes.  
It made life interesting and kept me constantly electrified. I would never change it.  
I fidget the weight of my limbs aching as they grow tired and dead. My back is stiff and I attempt to roll my shoulders. Rain begins to pour and it patters against the pain and into the room, the chill makes me shudder.

Everyone would gather on the benches, chatting, many not looking at each other.  
There's always that slightly homophobic one that would tell everyone not to look at him even though no one is, or was.  
I could almost smell the salty sweat and dirt in the air.  
Clyde's lips would be curved at the corner, his thick hair fluffing up with the change in T-shirts. His biceps and back flexing with the pull and that pair of legging shorts he always wore beneath his gym shorts that cupped his bum perfectly.  
I swallowed thickly.  
A phone in the room began to ring. My eyes snapped open, the ceiling being the first thing to come to my vision, my head hanging back, I felt dazed.  
The ringing stopped it was silent before a familiar voice cut in, laughter on the tip of his tongue, morphing into the tone with which he spoke, and all he said was  
"We have gymnastics today..." Then the line went dead.  
I groaned deep in my croaky throat, he knew what this would do to me. I was left to think about Clyde doing gymnastics, with his flexible toned body, and those damn tight shorts.  
Goddammit. I grew hard and rolled my hips, from this position I couldn't even begin to touch myself if I wanted to. Whimpering I closed my eyes and leant my forehead against my bicep.  
Yesterday I had spoken out of term and teased Clyde to no end.  
It began at the start of P.E class, we had rounders, but due to heavy rain, we played inside the sports hall. Generally I'm supposed to be on best behaviour during school hours, so that people didn't get the impression that Clyde was bullying me into silence.  
Yesterday I felt like being mischievous and deliberately began play fighting with Kenny while he was in the middle of changing, his little ass in boxers, and I was in mine. We laughed and grappled each other's bare skin, till other kids, like Stan and Token decided to join in.  
It's not till I watch boys fight that I realise how gay it all looks.  
About halfway through Clyde snatched my arm, his fingertips digging into my flesh, and pushed me against the wall. He stared into my eyes and pinned me there with a light touch of his torso. Our faces were barely apart, both staring like we wanted to devour each other.  
I could feel his heart beating, thudding against my own. Nearly every inch of us was pressed together, if only we were alone. Clyde's eyes told me that he was thinking about us fucking too.  
My mind brings up the sound of his bed springs squeaking, heavy needy breaths, and his whimpers in the crook of my neck.  
There was an awkward moment where it felt like everyone was watching us, a hush enveloped us and opened our ears to the Mozart dancing out of the changing room speakers.  
Quickly Clyde pushed himself away from me, remaining eye contact the entire time, and sat down onto one of the wooden benches. I felt as though we had just taken a private dance.  
Though that scenario was fine, it was fine to tease, it wasn't until I deliberately got into an argument with him about tapping him out on my post, and he seemed to think that he had made it in time.  
I laughed remembering the outrage on his face, and how he had silently tried to tell me to just do as I was told, but I felt like breaking the rules this time, and through a fit about it, pointing and laughing in his face.  
He hadn't liked that.  
I rolled my shoulders as best I could and sighed, the sound of my rumbling stomach being the only thing I could hear.  
The smile never left my face though.  
He had thrown the ball across the room in annoyance, shouting as he did so; Clyde always had a bad temper.  
He turned to stare at me, his eyes wide and livid. He shouted  
"Do as you're told Craig!" Pressing his chest to me raising his arms outward in a challenging manner  
I laughed, I laughed so much.

I spent the day falling in and out of sleep, since no one was here but me and my numbing body.  
My back went stiff when the front door opened and closed. There was a moment of silence, it buzzed in my ears.  
Suddenly feet began to ascend the stairs, my heart beat loudly, my blood pumping and fizzing in under my skin. Suddenly my body felt alive, I took a breath, pins and needles shaking my bound frame. The rope straining my skin scratching it  
The footsteps paused outside the room, my breath sounding loud to me. I flexed my fingers, wrist bound together above my head while I sat back on my feet, ankles tied.  
"Afternoon" said the voice with a smile; it made my mouth curl, despite the gag that was tied between my lips.  
Tilting my head back I watched him walk in and take off his shoes.  
"Had a good day Craig? I had a great day; I had so much fun, how about you?" Grinning he looks at me and I try to say something, it obviously coming out muffled between the gag, it makes us both chuckle. He slaps my ass and gropes it  
"Oh that good huh?"  
The room is refreshed with his scent. Slowly he wanders about and closes the window, dancing his fingertips over my side as he passes.  
"So, Craig, do you wanna be let loose? Huh?" Behind me I hear his clothes fall, skin coming to press against my back. He kisses the back of my neck and trails his hands down my sides. His breath sending shivers over me.  
His fingers cup the heat between my legs. I felt the digits through my boxer shorts and lolled my head back, it coming into contact with his forehead.  
"You like that do you?"He chuckled and rubbed me harder, my fingers and toes clenching.  
My breathing picked up, moisture prickling my skin, my back arched, till suddenly, it all stopped. He got up and moved away from me, a pathetic whimper leaving my throat as he did so.  
My body felt cold.  
He chuckles  
"I'm hungry, I'm gonna go eat something" and he does, for twenty minutes.  
The tightness in my shorts is unbearable, I'd never had the desire to grind myself against something so intensely before.  
I awake to his tongue and lips suckling on my neck, fingertips like feathers on my skin.  
"How much do you want me?" He whispers against my neck, chilling me a little.  
I try to reply but it comes out muffled and strained behind the gag. I wiggle my fingers but they're almost dead.  
"What? I can quite hear you..." A smirk is on his tongue, I can tell. His thick fingers slide beneath my underpants and stroke me before slipping in, but only for a second. He pulls away and chuckles, I whimper in my throat and sigh as he slowly takes off the tight leather that's compressed to my lips.  
Roguishly he tugs my hair and pushes my head down, which pulls against my tied wrists, burning the skin. I gasp and hiss at the strain, which makes him pull my legs out from beneath me.  
"Clyde!" I yell as it yankes my arms and twists.  
"Oh sorry baby, did that hurt?" Laughing he pulls my hands free, and circles his fingers over the grazes on my wrists, kissing them.  
"My arms are numb." I chuckle and he chuckles too.  
Suddenly he pushes me back and leans over me, a hand at the side of my head while his other strokes my stomach.  
For a moment we simply stare at each other, our lips a breath apart, till he smirks and grips my face in his hand, squeezing my cheeks. His lips come to mine, full of force and desire.  
I slip my tongue into his mouth and bites and tugs onto my bottom lip, I roll his tongue stud between. Tugging each other's hair I gasp and wrap myself around him.  
"I've been thinking about this all day" breathless against my ear he whispers. Biting my neck he clutches my hips and grinds us together; him as ready as me. I moan at the sensation and the feel of his muscled back beneath my fingertips.  
"Just do it Clyde" I wanted him too, his tanned skin, muscles, eyes and lips; everything.  
"As you wish" tugging on my lip once more he trails kisses down my neck and torso, nipping and sucking as he goes. My body shudders beneath him.  
Finally he yanks off my boxer-briefs and takes me into his hands, stroking me almost painfully slowly, watching me whimper with wanting.  
Clenching my fingers, scratching them against his skin, I watched him, waiting while he held me in his hands, pumping me.  
Clyde hissed and shook his head  
"Naughty Craig, we don't scratch"  
"Or what?" Laughing we stare, waiting for the other to speak  
Gripping my hair he pulls me up "Suck it"  
Which I do, naturally, and like a natural I'm good at it, at least if Clyde's needy voice was anything to go by, and the grip on my shoulders.  
After words I leant up and looked at him, licking my lips and swallowing, in his eyesight, slowly, he bit his lip it curling at the corner in a hungry smirk. It was as if everything crumbled, as it usually did, everything faded and we were left with pure yearning and clambered against each other, him pushing me onto my back and into the mattress, my head skimming the head board.  
Slapping my legs apart he grips my hips, raising them, and presses into me, leaning his weight beside my head. Our lips are together for the start before he begins to move. At first its slow, like it always is, but in the end he picks it up and thrusts into me again and again, over and over, hard and fast.  
Everything sounds loud in the room, his grunts in my ear, the squeaking of the springs.  
Sweat softens our bodies and before I knew it my breath and body was at its peak, his body weight, the pressure, his voice and lips against mine.  
The world seemed silent, as if it only contained us two, as if the stars were watching us simply fuck each other.  
His voice was thick with love, biting his lip as he ground into me, his eyes thirsty as he watched my body respond to his power.  
Digging his nails into my hips he held me and clenched his teeth into my neck, I gasped and winched, feeling it all come to a boil in my stomach, the sensation almost too much.  
Clyde grabs my head and smashes our mouths together, his other arm coming around my torso and he holds me tightly to him, our voices whining in unison while we ride our climax.  
The world is frozen. We lay together catching our breath. Clyde's thick fingers play with my hair; he kisses my cheek, a smile on his lips.  
He chuckles, mouth pressed against my temple, muscled arms around me, his weight still a top me.  
"I think you need to piss me off more often." He nipped my cheek and I smiled  
"That can be arranged."

**Don't forget to review! :)) X**


End file.
